Conventional NAND Flash memories move data in the background to write over an entire span uniformly. The background data movement is called wear leveling. A process performing the background data movement is often referred to as a garbage collection process. Since Flash memories only write in increments of a page (i.e., 4 kilobytes (KB), 8 KB or 16 KB) and erase data in terms of blocks (i.e., 64 KB up to 512 KB), the background data movement prolongs a useful life and performance of the device. A ratio of a number of writes that happen within the Flash memories per each write received from the user is called a write amplification. Higher numbers for the write amplification results in shorter life spans of the FLASH memories and lower sustained performances.
It would be desirable to implement reduced write amplification in a Flash memory.